


In the Stables

by internet_self



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internet_self/pseuds/internet_self
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Draco lost his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stables

Draco was 15 when he lost his virginity. He 'lost' it in a very un-Malfoy manner, with a very un-pureblood person-someone very much a man, part of their staff and a muggle born wizard, who happened to be twenty. This is their story…

I watched the stable hand almost every day. I simply couldn't help but stare at his defined, muscled body and tanned skin, gorgeous face and dark, messy hair. Merlin only knew what Lucius would say if he knew I lusted after the help. His fifteen year old heir panting after the twenty year old stable hand. I had on several occasions heard him call lucas 'stable boy' but there was no doubt about it; Lucas wasn't a boy, he was a man. A muggle born man that worked for his family. I was certain Lucas knew I was constantly looking at him but if he did he never showed it. Though I only referred to him as Lucas in my mind and made a point not to look at him when my father was around.

I do remember the exact moment I noticed him in that way. It was the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts. We were celebrating my amazing marks from school that arrive by owl a few hours after we get home. Mother had the house elves prepare dinner out on the large patio. And when I walked out towards the table there he was. A little way off outside our stables and in that second I found another obsession beside Potter.

Both mother and father treated him with barely contained disgust for his lowly job and blood status, I on the other hand was…curious.

I therefor did everything I could to get him to notice me without being too obvious of course. It was funny; before he worked for us I hated horses, now I love them.

"Here again?" that oh so familiar deep, husky, sexy voice came from behind me. I was in the stables in the afternoon hoping he would be there.

I turned around to see him standing there in all his glory. Boots, jeans, shirtless. He was leaning against a shovel, smiling at me. I noticed with contained excitement that his eyes lingered on me longer than appropriate. I had put the effort into my clothes as always when I go riding. My apparel was sung against my slim figure, the riding breeches clung to my legs in all the right places-hugging my arse and cupping my cock and my black riding boots reaching just below my knee.

"Yes, thought I'd go for a ride."

"Alright then, I'll get Lemon saddled for you." I followed him to the back of the stables to where my horse- that I named at five-was.

I watched as his muscles clenched and flexed as he lifted the saddle off the stable floor. Talking a risk I took a step closer to him. As he turned back around Lucas came face to face with me. He chuckled but didn't step back.

"Your horse is ready." He smiled down at me.

I stared up and tool a chance. "There's something else I'd rather be doing."

"Oh really?" He smirked at me "And what would that be?"

"You tell me." I said leaning up on my toes and kissing him briefly on the lips. He didn't pull away.

"You're fifteen." He pointed out but lent down and kissed me back.

"And you're twenty." I stated stepping closer until I was pressed against his body.

"I work for your father."

"You do." I nodded kissing him again this time lingering my lips against his.

"I'm muggle born." He reminded me as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"So?" I questioned stripping my shirt off.

"This is wrong."

"Completely." I agreed before crushing my lips against his in a long passionate snog.

He laid me down in the hay piles and slipped my boots and pants off. I hurriedly tugged his jeans off to discover he wasn't wearing any pants underneath. Lucas was on top of me touching, kissing, licking my body. He slipped three fingers into me, tenderly stretching me. He slipped into me and I wasn't prepared for the burning sensation that erupted from my arse. Whimpering slightly as he stilled waiting for me to adjust. I nodded asking him to move, now. Thrusting frantically against one another pleasure soon took over the pain. I came clutching his broad shoulders. He grunted coming minutes later.

There we laid against each other for a few hours in the hay still naked. Laying half on top of him with my head resting in the crook of his neck I suddenly thought, I wonder what daddy would think? this was going to be an amazing break.


End file.
